The Love That Binds Our Hearts
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Elliott and Echo go on their first date. Done as a request for Purple27GameLord. :)


**Purple27GameLord, who owns Elliott, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. The song "Thriller" belongs to Michael Jackson. "He's A Pirate" from "Pirates Of The Caribbean" belongs to its respective owners. "Can You Feel The Love Tonight?" in the style of Elton John belongs to Disney. "Get Into The Groove" belongs to Madonna. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **The Love That Binds Our Hearts**

Elliott swallowed hard as he tried on a suit, but it just didn't feel right. He sighed. "I want to look nice, but this suit seems over the top," he said with a sigh. "I want my first date with Echo to go well and I want her to enjoy it."

"Elliott?"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Nearly jumping out of his skin, the Water/Dark Portal Master turned sharply to find Rachel, the Tech Portal Master, standing in the doorway, a surprised look on her face and one hand where her heart would be. "Gracious, Ink, it's only me," she said after a moment, chuckling. "What's going on?"

The young man sighed and gave her a sheepish look. "Sorry, Rach. For a moment, I thought you were Echo," he admitted. "I…I didn't want her to see me yet."

That made the older girl curious. "Why not?" She asked.

Again, Elliott looked sheepish. "I'm trying to decide what to wear for tonight," he admitted.

Understanding dawned on Rachel's face. "You and Echo are going out tonight?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah, our first date," he replied.

The young woman smiled. "First date jitters?" She asked gently, sensing her friend was very nervous.

He nodded. "I want to look nice, but…this suit seems to formal."

Rachel cocked her head to the side and looked thoughtful as she looked at the suit. "Hmm," she hummed thoughtfully. "Yeah, maybe a little too formal," she said in agreement. "Where are you two going exactly?"

"To a concert," Elliott said. "The band's going to play some of my favorite songs and some of Echo's favorite songs."

The Tech Portal Master smiled. "Well, a suit is definitely too formal for that," she said and looked thoughtful. "How about a pair of jeans, blue or black, and a nice shirt?"

"Like a polo shirt?" He asked.

"Mmm. You could if you want," she replied.

He then looked thoughtful. "Nah, that won't work," he said. He searched and found a clean t-shirt. "How about this?"

Rachel smiled and nodded. "That, a pair of jeans, and say cowboy boots and I think that will do it," she said.

He gave her a grateful look. "Thanks, Rach," he said.

She smiled again. "If it makes you feel better, my first date with Magna, I was so nervous that if it wasn't for the other girls, I might have chickened out," she admitted. "Magna later told me he was nervous too."

Elliott smiled, feeling a bit better. "Thanks," he said and then looked at her. "You think Echo's feeling nervous too?"

Rachel chuckled. "You're asking the wrong girl that question," she said gently. "But just keep doing what you're doing and she'll enjoy tonight for sure."

"Keep being nervous?" He asked in confusion.

The Tech Portal Master managed to mostly muffle her chuckling this time, smiling. "No, keep treating her like a lady," she clarified.

"Oh," he said in realization, chuckling a little. "Definitely."

Chuckling, Rachel nodded. "I know you will," she said encouragingly.

* * *

That evening, Elliott was dressed in a nice t-shirt and blue jeans with cowboy boots and he heard someone knock on the door. "Come in," he called.

The door opened and Echo came in. Elliott's eyes widened. "Wow!" He said in amazement.

Echo was always pretty to him, but her skin sparkled right then and she smiled at him. "Is that a good 'wow'?" She asked.

He nodded. "You look beautiful," he said honestly, making her blush before she went up to him.

"And you look handsome as always, my noble knight," she said. "So, where are we going?"

He smiled. "To a concert," he said. "Master Eon found a good spot to teleport us to so we can enjoy it in private."

"On Earth, you mean?" Echo asked in surprise.

He nodded. "No one will notice us," he said. "It'll be our own private seats."

She smiled. "You are such a dear, Elliott," she said. "How did I get so lucky to be your girl?"

"How did I get so lucky to be your man?" He asked, making her giggle as they then headed out to see Master Eon, who smiled and teleported them to the concert. It was in a theater-like auditorium and they had one of the high box seats and it was so private that no one went in after the usher showed you in. Elliott had paid for the tickets already with some gold from Skylands and had been able to secure the box seat and it came with a mini buffet, so he and Echo would have food and drinks already. He now informed the guard that he and his lady were not to be disturbed and gave the guard a good tip. Nodding, the guard stood outside the door, not moving an inch as if he was one of the palace guards.

Echo giggled a little. "Look how private this is," she said, noticing the curtains were drawn, but they were curtains where they could clearly see out, but no one could see it. "Oh, I'm liking this already and the concert hasn't even started yet."

Elliott chuckled and got both him and her hot dogs and they sat down just as the band began a warm-up song and then the concert really kicked off.

Echo squealed when the band began playing her favorite song, which was "Get Into The Groove" by Madonna. She got up and saw there was a small space between the balcony rail and the seats and began dancing. Elliott watched her a moment before he stood up and joined her in dancing to the song and she giggled happily, giving him loving eyes.

The concert was a blast as Elliott learned the Echo also liked the songs that he liked and they sang along with the band with Echo keeping her voice down and harmonizing beautifully with Elliott as "He's A Pirate" from "Pirates Of The Caribbean" was played along with "Thriller" from Michael Jackson. Echo snuggled close to Elliott as that song played. "You'll protect me from all monsters, right, my handsome knight?" She asked.

"Always, my beautiful songstress," he replied, giving her a kiss on the mouth that she returned with a happy hum.

By the time they finished eating, the concert was coming to a close and they put the dirty dishes on the cart, stacked neatly before they sat down again, but then Elliott looked at Echo as the strains of the last song began to play and he gasped. "I know this one," he said and looked at Echo. "My beautiful songstress, will you dance with me?"

"Of course, my love," she replied as they began dancing in time with the slow song, which was "Can You Feel The Love Tonight?" sung by Elton John. Echo closed her eyes. "Oh, this is a beautiful song."

"Yeah," Elliott said, looking straight at her and she giggled sweetly as they kissed and continued dancing slowly to the song. The song came to a slow close and the concert ended. Elliott knocked on the door to let the guard know they were set and Master Eon teleported them away before anyone saw them.

"Oh, Ink, this was a wonderful night," the water dragon said, smiling up at him. "A perfect first date."

The Water/Dark Portal Master smiled at her. "I'm glad you enjoyed it," he said. "I enjoyed it too, spending time with my favorite girl."

She giggled. "Oh, you," she said, puckering her lips. "Come here, my handsome knight."

Chuckling, he kissed her and she hummed happily, returning the kiss and they looked at each other lovingly. As they were heading to their rooms, they found Rachel heading for her and Manga Charge's room and she smiled at them. "How was the concert?" She asked politely.

"It was awesome," Elliott said.

"It was wonderful," Echo replied, looking up at her man with loving eyes. "The best date ever."

Rachel chuckled lightly. "Sweet dreams, you two," she said, going into her room.

Elliott walked with Echo to his room and held the door open for her. "My, what a gentleman," she said with a smile as they entered the room and got ready to go to bed. Echo yawned. "Thank you for a wonderful night, Elliott."

"You're welcome, my beautiful songstress," he replied with a smile as they kissed one more time before they fell fast asleep, the love that bound their hearts wrapping around them in a warm embrace.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
